Quitte à me déchirer le coeur, dislui
by Mina MM
Summary: Drago a été forcé par son père de rejoindre les mangemorts. Pour la protèger, il a été obligé de quitter celle qu'il aimait: Hermione. Il confie alors un message à son meilleur ami, Blaise, pour elle. OS POV Drago


_**Note: **Voici le dernier OS que j'ai écrit, il est insipré de la chanson "Dis-lui" de mike Brant, c'est pourquoi vous trouverez de nombreux extraits de cette chanson. Je trouve ce OS assez bof, mais ne trouve pas pourquoi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Les pensées de Drago sont en italique. _

_Je dédie ce OS à Edward Bloom qui s'est enfin décidée à écrire la suite de sa fic :D et à qui j'ai permis de lire ce OS en exclusivité. N'oublies pas ta promesse, Ed'..._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Mina_

_ps: encore merci à Madame Malefoy d'avoir corrigé ce OS et d'avoir trouvé le titre..._

**Quitte à me déchirer le coeur, dis-lui**

Tout est calme et silencieux au manoir Malefoy

Tout est calme et silencieux au manoir Malefoy. La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel étoilé et la nuit bien avancée. Devant la grille d'entrée, un jeune homme attend, impassible. C'est le jeune Drago Malefoy. Soudain, un deuxième homme apparaît : c'est Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Drago soupire de soulagement et lui dit :

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Blaise…

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Mon père me surveille sans arrêt, c'est pourquoi je n'ose même pas te faire rentrer dans le domaine. Je n'en peux plus de… De tout ça. Et le pire, c'est de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Comment va-t-elle ? Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as de la voir tous les jours… »

Blaise soupira et demanda :

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Drago inquiet, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est grave ?

- Tu l'as quittée Drago, voilà ce qui lui est arrivé…

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Blaise ! Mon père a décidé que j'étais en âge de rejoindre les mangemorts, comment pouvais-je lui désobéir ? Si j'avais seulement essayé de retarder cette admission, il m'aurait torturé et peut-être même tué ! Il ne tolérera pas le moindre écart de conduite de ma part et s'il apprend que je suis sorti avec Hermione, il s'en prendra à elle. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas, Blaise, et tu le sais !

- Oui, je le sais, mais elle, ne le sait pas… Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça sans lui donner d'explication ?

- Parce que je veux la protéger. Si elle le savait, elle refuserait ma protection, elle est bien trop fière pour ça, et ferait tout pour me rejoindre. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si elle essaie de me rejoindre, ils finiront par l'attraper et… Et je n'ose imaginer le mal qu'ils lui infligeront. Elle vit si mal mon départ ?

- Evidemment qu'elle le vit mal ! A quoi t'attendais-tu, Drago ? Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es parti. Elle pleure sans arrêt, elle ne parvient pas à s'alimenter et ses amis doivent l'obliger à essayer de manger, ses notes sont en chute libre. Le rouquin essaie de la consoler comme il peut et ne cesse de lui répéter que tu n'es qu'un salaud, mais elle refuse de l'écouter. Elle espère toujours que tu reviendras… »

Drago baissa la tête d'un air coupable et accablé, puis demanda :

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr…

- Je voudrais que tu lui parles et la raisonnes. Vous êtes préfets en chef tous les deux, tu la vois souvent et elle t'écoutera.

- Drago…

- S'il te plaît, Blaise, parle lui. Fais ça pour moi… Dis-lui que j'ai rejoint les mangemorts… »

_Que mon père m'a forcé à le faire. Dis lui que je n'ai pas eu le choix, que je veux juste la protéger…_

« De mon plein gré. »

_Dis-lui que je deviens fou dans cette société de solitude et de meurtre. Cet univers n'est pas le mien et ne le sera jamais._

« Dis-lui que je suis heureux parmi eux. Dis-lui que j'en avais assez de faire semblant, de cacher ma véritable nature. Dis-lui que le jour sans elle… »

_Est une véritable torture. __Dis-lui que chaque seconde sans elle semble durer une éternité. __Dis-lui que ce que j'appelais solitude n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens actuellement loin d'elle._

« …me semble moins long. Dis-lui, quitte à lui mentir, dis-lui que je réalise… »

_Combien elle est importante pour moi et combien j'ai été heureux avec elle. __Dis-lui que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle._

« …qu'elle avait raison, lorsqu'au début de notre relation, elle me disait que nous étions trop différents et que rien n'était possible entre nous. Dis-lui que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous aimer, que c'était une erreur. Dis-lui… »

_Que j'ai perdu toute ma joie de vivre depuis que je l'ai abandonnée, depuis que j'ai rejoint ce monde de Ténèbres, de meurtres, de torture, de crimes et d'horreur, ce monde de mangemorts dont je fais désormais partie._

« …qu'à mon tour, j'aime vivre, … »

_Que je suis plus seul que jamais, qu'aucune fille n'a réussi à percer la carapace que j'ai construit autour de moi depuis qu'elle est entrée dans mon cœur et ma vie._

« Que je ne suis plus seul déjà, que d'autres filles ont pris sa place dans mon lit. Dis-lui que j'ai bien fini… »

_D'être heureux et d'espérer. Il est fini le temps du bonheur, de l'amour et de l'insouciance. A commencé pour moi le temps du désespoir et de la solitude._

« …d'être malheureux. Dis-lui que plus jamais… »

_Il ne se passe un seul instant sans que je revoie son sourire, les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regardait, sans que j'entende le son de sa voix, son rire, ses soupirs et ses gémissements, sans que je respire son parfum, sans que…Je pense à elle._

« …je ne pense à elle. Dis-lui… »

_Que tous ces mensonges me brûlent la langue et m'enfoncent un poignard chaque fois un peu plus loin dans le cœur._

« Promets-moi que tu lui diras quand tu la verras. Dis-lui n'importe quoi, mais il faut qu'elle te croie ! Dis-lui que je ne suis qu'un salaud qui a joué avec son cœur et que je ne mérite pas son amour. Dis-lui… Tout ce que tu veux, pourvu qu'elle m'oublie et vive heureuse, quitte à ce qu'elle me haïsse. Je préfère la voir heureuse avec un autre, vivante que morte à cause de moi. Et surtout n'oublie pas de lui dire que… »

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il avait trop mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et qu'il s'étouffait. Malgré tout, il continua sa phrase mais ne put retenir une larme le long de sa joue. Et cette petite goutte d'eau salée, bien plus que toutes les déclarations d'amour, prouva à Blaise combien son ami aimait Hermione.

« Dis-lui que je ne l'aime plus »

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé??_


End file.
